


A Little Satisfaction

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two soldiers, finding relief</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Satisfaction

Running straight from one action to another was never quite the way to make the tension leave a soldier's body. Even one born to the calling like Slade was needed other diversions to purge the killing and adrenaline away from his body, from his mind, if only for a few moments.

Wintergreen, admiring the fine sculpting of his American soldier in the flicker of a lamp in the low slung tent was more than pleased to provide those diversions. Good whiskey that had been hard-bargained for, none of that rice wine mess, mingled with the intoxication of human contact in less than lethal doses, as the older soldier took care of the younger.

It was a fair trade, in Wintergreen's mind, to be able to touch that body and feel it against his own, to hear those small gasps and groans matching his own. Neither would ever speak of it, but neither one would turn away the other if there was need.


End file.
